1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sabre saw.
More particularly, the present invention relates to an optically guided power sabre saw.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The electric sabre saw, in popular use today for the sawing of wood pieces, is manually guided over the penciled or inscribed line. This is so, because they depend on the user for visual guidance s that the resultant cut is rarely accurate. Due to this user limitation, the electric sabre saw should be used for rough work only.
Numerous innovations for power sabre saws have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.